My Heart, My Soul, My Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set in New Moon the Cullen's leave Bella. And Marcus Volturi leaves Italy behind him forever. They meet in Forks and find out they are mates. Now 600 years later Marcus and Bella have set up their own kingdom. Neither had gotten in contact with their old lives. Until the Volturi are in danger and flee Volterra. Can Bella, Marcus and the rest of their people save them devastation?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Stephanie Meyer. But I will own the other Characters as they come in.**

* * *

**Pairing: Marcus and Bella**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated: M (Just to be safe)**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am not good with sex scenes. So they may not be in this story.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Set in New Moon the Cullen's leave Bella. And Marcus Volturi leaves Italy behind him forever. Leaving everyone in Volterra to believe that he is dead. They meet in Forks and find out they are mates. The only things they take from Forks is Charlie, Renee, Phil, Sue, Angela, Ben, and Jessica. They are also joined by two Denali sisters.

Now 600 years later Marcus and Bella have set up their own kingdom. Neither had any contact with their old lives. Until the Volturi are in danger and are forced to flee Volterra. They take up residece with the Cullen's and Denali. Can Bella, Marcus and the rest of their people save them from the Devastation?

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

_2005_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He left me. He is gone and is never coming back. I loved him with all my heart and he is gone. I collapse down on the ground sobbing.

"Are you hurt little one?" a voice like velvet asks

I look up to see a vampire with red eyes and long black hair looking at me. I feel a bond with him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask softly

"No. I can't kill you", the strange vampire replies, "Do you know what I am?"

"Yes. Your a vampire. And by your eyes you drink human blood", I reply

Talking to him is claming me down. Looking at him is carming me down quickly

"Who did this to you my sweet?" the vampire asks softy

"M...My...Ex...E...D..dwar..d Cullen. Broke up with me. Told me I am a toy for him" I choke out crying

"May I hold you? the strange vampire asks moving closer

"Yes", I say crying

And then I am in his arms. I feel safe. I feel safer in this vampires arms then I did in Edwards. I snuggle into his arms.

"What's your name?" the strange vampire asks

"Isabella Marie Swan and what is yours?" I ask feeling better since he had started talking to me

"I am Marcus Volturi and I will get you home. My heart"

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

I have finally gotton out of Volterra and find myself in on of the wetest places in the Country and America. Something is just calling for me here. Something familiar. Something I have felt so long ago.

That's when I heard someone sobbing. I look to see the prettest girl I have ever seen sobbing on the ground. I look shocked at my bonds to her telling me she is my soul mate. I know I must take care of her at all costs.

"Are you hurt Little one?" I ask softly trying not to scare her.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks

Who has down this ro my angel. Does she truly know?

"No. I can't kill you", I say, "Do you know what I am?"

"Yes. Your a vampire. And by your eyes you drink human blood", she replies

I look at her chocolate brown eyes that are wrapped with tears. Tears I will pledge that will never enter those eyes again.

"Who did this to you my sweet?" I ask softy

"M...My...Ex...E...d..dwar..d Cullen. Broke up with me. Told me I am a toy for him" she chokes out crying

She starts crying really hard and that is all I got out of her. That Cullen Boy is mine next time I see him.

"May I hold you?" I ask needing to hold my mate while she is in so much pain.

"Yes", she says crying

After a couple of minutes her crying seems to have slowed down. She then snuggles into me. Getting comforty even if I am hard and cold like ice. Seems to matter little to her.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Isabella Marie Swan and what is yours?" she replies

Even her name is beautiful. There is no way I am taking her back to Volterra. I think we should go it alone.

"I am Marcus Volturi and I will get you home. MY heart", I say

She is my heart, my soul and my love. I hope I can show her that...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter next on will be longer I swear. But their will be delays between chapters because I am sick a lot. But please hang in there with me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off thanks for all of your reviews they have made my day. Second off I have added bits to the Prologe so go back and look at it. I am having Charlie date Sue now. Harry and Sue are divored and he got custory of the kids. And Jessica is a close friend of Bella's now.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_2005, September_

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

I hold Isabella till she stops crying. I quickly realise that she has probably got someone looking for her.

"Isabella would there be someone looking for you?" I ask

"Yes my father Charlie. I think I better get home", Isabella says looking like she didn't want to move

"I will see you home. Once you talk to your father I will meet you in your bedroom", I say helping her up, "We need to talk"

"Alright as long as you come", Isabella says with red eyes and tear stains covering her face.

I quickly hand her a hanky, "Wipe your face. Your father wouldn't want to see you like that"

"Thanks", she says wiping her eyes and face.

Then she tries to hand it back.

"Keep it. I don't need it", I say smiling

She gives me a small smile in return.

"Let's get you home. Do you mind if I carry you?" I ask

"No. We will get there faster if you do", she says

I wonder just how much she knows about vampires.

"We do need to talk Cara", I say picking her up

I run her back following her scent. When we are close to her house I stop and let her go. I can hear and smell the humans looking for her.

"Have you heard anything from Sam. Billy? Sue?" a man asks

"You better get out there Cara. They are really worried about you", I say kissing her temple

"Who's with him?" she asks

"A person named Billy and Sue. And I think your father", I say to her

"Ok. I better get going. See you soon?" she asks

"I will see you soon Isabella", I say kissing her forehead again

"See you soon Marcus", she says walking out of the trees tripping on the way out.

I hold back a chuckle. She must be clumsy. I am going to have to keep an eye on her. Till I turn her. She will make a wonderful vampire. But I will think I'll wait a couple of years to charge her. So she will be closer to my human age. I move into the trees to watch her.

"Bella!" a man in a police uniform exclaims

"Hey dad sorry for the trouble I caused you", Isabella says excepting his hug

"Where is Edward?" he asks

"Why do you think I was with Edward?" she asks

"Your note", he replies confused showing her the note

I frown. It looks like Edward had this planned.

"Edward and I broke up", Isabella says

"Are you ok?" he asks worried

"I will be", Isabella says

That's when a woman comes over with a mug of something.

"Here drink this Bella you must be freezing", the woman says

"Thanks Sue", Isabella says taking the drink

"Let's get her inside Charlie", Sue says

"Thanks everyone for the help you can all go home", Charlie says sending everyone off but Sue

Soon they are in the house and Isabella says she wants a shower then go to bed.

"I am fine Dad. Just tired", she says to his worry

"Ok Bells. See you in the morning", he says

I wait to Sue is gone and Isabella is out of the shower and dressed till I scale to house and jump into her room. It's a medium size room.

"Marcus", she says running into my arms, "You came"

I love the feel of her in my arms.

"Of course I came. I never break a promise and I could never leave you", I say hugging her gently

"What is this I feel?" she asks

She must be feeling the mating pull.

"Do you know how vampires have gifts?" I ask sitting down on the bed next to her

"Yes I do. Alice could see the future, Jasper could mess with emotions and Edward could read mines. But not mine", she replies

"He couldn't read yours?" I ask her surprised

"Yes", she says

"I think you might have a power. But back to that later", I say

"Do you have a gift?" Isabella asks curious

"Yes. I can see bonds. Like a family bond, venom bond or soul bond", I explain

"What does this have to do with me?" she asks

"Edward was never your soul mate. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave you", I say

She sits there taking it in. And I see something click in her mind.

"Did you say you can't leave me?" she asks

"Yes", I whisper

"What does that mean?" she asks looking like she knew the answer

"You're my mate", I say softy waiting for her reaction, "I know you just got badly broken up with. I will not force you into nothing. I will wait as long as you need me. I just need to be close to you"

I wait for her to wrap around the fact that I am her mate and that she was never meant to be with Edward.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask her

"NO", she says loudly nearly waking up her father

"Don't worry I will stay", I say rubbing her back calmingly

"Thanks. Now that I know what the pull is I want you to stay. I want to be with you but it will take time", she says, "Before did you say Volturi?"

"Have you heard of us?" I ask her curiously and shocked

"Briefly. I only heard your names and that you're like royalty to vampires. So why are you here?" Isabella asks curiously

"I felt a pull to leave them. They all think I am dead. So I am here", I explain

"You drink from humans", she states

"Yes", I say

"If you turn me I want to drink from animals", she says

"You will be turned my Cara. And you can have anything you want. How do you know of the animal diet?" I ask her

She begins to tell me about meeting the Cullen's including Carlisle, Aro's old friend. She tells me everything. How could Carlisle just leave her unprotected? She is wanted by vampires. They killed her mate. She will want revenge. How stupid are they to leave her without dealing with her? I will definably be having words if we ever cross paths again. In return for her telling her story I tell her about myself and the Volturi.

"When are you going to change me?" she asks

"In a couple of years. So you can be closer to my human age. But if you want sooner", I say honesty

"What about my parents and friends?" she asks

"We can take them with us if we leave. We can explain all about vampires and give them a choose. Either they be turned into a vampire or they leave out their human lives", I say to her

"I think I want to give them the choose. I can ring my mum and step-father are ask them to come to Forks for this weekend. And I will ask my friends to come to my house and we can tell them all together. I don't want to lose them", she says softly

"Then that is what we will do Cara. I think you must sleep. You must be tired. Get some rest my Cara. I will be here when you wake up", I say helping her into bed

"Thanks Marcus. For everything", she says falling into sleep

I soon find out she talks in her sleep. I find that very amusing. A couple of times I have to smooth her from a nightmare about Edward leaving her. I will seriously kill that boy. I don't care how close Aro is to the Cullen's. I will kill that boy. Sometimes during the night she said 'my Marcus' and I liked that very much. Soon it is morning and I hear her father get up. I gently shake her shoulder.

"Cara you need to wake if you want to put your plan into action", I say softly to her

She quickly wakes up.

"You stayed", she says surprised

"Yes I can't leave you Cara", I say kissing her temple

She blushes, "I should get up and make breakfast for Charlie. I have to go to school. But I will call my mum tonight and ask her to come. At school I will ask my three friends to come over on Saturday. That gives us three days"

"Of course Cara", I say letting her up

"Do you need to hunt?" she asks

"I think I must. But I will only hunt animals if you want me too?" I ask her anything to please her

"Please", she says, "If it's not a problem"

"Of course not Cara. I will see you after school. What time do you finish?" I ask

"3.00. So meet me here at 3.30", she replies getting her things

"Not a minute later", I say to her jumping out her window

If I was telling the truth I would already be waiting for her. I quickly hunt some animals then I make my way to Isabella's house to wait for her. I was thinking how lucky I was to find her after Didyme. I didn't think I would find love again after so long. But I have. I love Isabella. I am so lucky to have found her.

3.00 comes slowly. Finally she appears in an orange truck. I see no one else around so I go over to help her.

"Marcus you're early", she says as I take her book bag

"I couldn't wait", I tell her smiling

She laughs and unlocks the door and I follow her in.

"How did it go with your friends?" I ask

"Good. They will meet us here at 2pm on Saturday", she replies

"Did they ask questions?" I ask

"Yes. But I wouldn't give them any", she replies making her way into the kitchen

I laugh.

"So should I make the call now?" she asks

"That would be best. Tell her a friend will pay for the flights and accommodation", I tell her

"You don't have too", she says

"I want too", I say

"Thanks", she replies heading to the phone.

She quickly dials a number and waits for an answer.

"Hello?" a woman answers

"Hey mum. It's Bella", Isabella says

"Oh honey how's it going? How's Edward?" she asks

"Edward and I broke up", Isabella says shorty

"I am so sorry honey. Is that why you called me?" she asks

"No that's not why I called you. I was wondering if you and Phil could come to Forks. There is something. But you and Phil need to come to Forks. It is something I need to tell you in person. My friend is offering to pay your way. So your flight leaves at 10am Friday. You will be here by 2pm and Dad will pick you up at the airport", Isabella explains

"Ok honey I trust you. We will see you Friday. Oh I have to pack. I don't have anything to wear", her mum exclaims

I chuckle quietly. Her and Isabella are so different.

"I will see you and Phil Friday. I love you", she says

"I love you to Bella", she says

Isabella quickly hangs up. I quickly take her into my arms.

"That went well", I say to her

"It did. The good thing about Renee she doesn't ask questions", she replies

"I bet she will have them on Saturday", I say

"I bet they all will", she replies

I stay with Isabella till her dad comes home then I wait in her room.

"Dad. I have something to tell you", she says to him

"What is it Bells?" he asks

"Mum and Phil and coming on Friday. I need you to pick them up at the airport", she replies

"Why are they coming Bells?" he asks

"They are coming because I have something to tell you but you all will have to wait till Saturday. My friends will be here too. And please invite Sue. Please don't ask I won't tell till Saturday when we are all together", she says

"Ok Bells I trust you. I will Invite Sue. What time?" Charlie asks

"2pm", she replies

"Ok Bells", he says going to watch the TV

That night I hold Isabella in my arms again. Thinking about how her family and friends will take the news…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. But I will be having sugury next week and I just don't no. Hopefully this story will be updated next week or on Christmas as all my other stories. Now I thought about skipping 600 years straight away. But I decided against it. I hope you all like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all information came out of The Twilight Saga the official illustrated guide.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed lately and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) **

**Author's Note 2: I am having Bella know all the Cullen's history's.**

******************Author's Note 3: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.**

* * *

**On another note. Happy New Year! And also I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_2005, September, Saturday_

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

Here I am in Isabella's bedroom waiting for everyone to gather. Isabella is downstairs with her father, mother, step-father and Sue. Her friends were to arrive any minute. I can tell she was nervous. Her mother had been asking questions as to what this is all about but Isabella has refused to answer stating she had to wait. Soon her friends arrive and I find out she has only three friends by the names of Jessica, Angela and Ben.

"Ok I know you all want to know why I called you all here", Isabella says starting off

"Is something wrong Bella?" Renee asks

"Not really. I have something to tell you. But first let me call my friend down he can explain probably more than me. Please don't be frightened", Isabella says

"Someone else is here?" Charlie asks alarmed

"Yes. Marcus can you please come down", Isabella says calling to me

I quickly come down the stairs and as soon as I am in the living room they all gasp at my eyes. And go back in fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Charlie yells looking for his gun

"Dad calm down he will not harm any of you. Please let me explain", she begs to him

I wrap me arm around her in support.

"Get away from me daughter!" Charlie yells

"Sir I don't mean any of you any harm", I say trying to calm him

"Charlie sit down. Bella why are you telling them?" Sue asks calming Charlie down

"Because they need to know. There are other reasons but I will get to those later", Isabella says looking at her family

"What are you?" Renee asks fear in her eyes

"I am a vampire", I reply gently, "But don't worry I will not harm you"

"Vampires aren't real", Jessica says

"I am thirsty can you get me a glass of water?" Isabella asks a glint in her eyes

I know what she wants. She wants me to show my speed to convince them. I quickly let her go and dash to get her a glass of water I am back in 10 seconds. They all gasp at me speed.

"It's true", Angela whisperers

"This is cool", Ben says

Isabella laughs, "Yes it is cool. The Cullen's were Vampires too"

"But their eyes were gold", Jessica states

"That's because they feed from animal blood. Marcus has feed on human blood but has now started on animal blood", Isabella explains

"Can you tell us about Vampires?" Renee asks

"They are Immortal", Isabella says

"How old are you?" Charlie asks me

"I was born in about 1350BC", I reply

They all gasp but Isabella. I had already told her this.

"Where are you from?" Phil asks

"Originally I am from Greece. But for the last couple of thousand years I have lived in Volterra, Italy", I reply

"Vampires also may have a special power", Isabella says

"Do you have a power Marcus?" Renee asks

"Yes I can see relationships or connections people have to one another. For example in a group I can easily pick out the leader, or sense the strength of the bond between mates or friends. I can also see where the bonds are weak or broken", I explain

"How can you begum a vampire?" Ben asks

"The transformation begins when a vampire bits a human. Vampires are venomous. The process is excruciatingly painful like being burned alive. The transformation lasts for 2 to 3 days. One benefit to the transformation to a human is that vampire venom is capable of repairing all kind of damage to the body. You begum a Newborn Vampire. You are that for the first year of your new life. Newborns are controlled by their thirst. Newborns are wild and more animalistic", I explain

"Can you tell us about the Cullen's?" Angela asks

"I think Isabella is more capable of that then I am", I say

"Sure we will start with Carlisle ask your questions and I will do my best to answer them", Isabella says nervously

I pull her to the couch and wrap my arms around her in support. She is being brave by talking about the Cullen's. So soon after being dumped and left.

"First I can tell you that the Cullen's are one of the biggest and most stable Covens in the world. Other than the Volturi. That I will tell you about later", I say

"When was Carlisle born?" Charlie asks

"Carlisle was born in about 1640", Isabella replies

"Where is he from?" Phil asks

"London", Isabella replies

"When was he turned?" Ben asks

"1663 at the age of 23", Isabella replies

"Wasn't he claiming 30?" Charlie asks

"Yes. He really didn't get away with it", I say

"Did he have a special ability?" Angela asks

"No he didn't", Isabella replies, "But he did prefect his control after decades of practice that's why he can work in a hospital"

"What about his human family?" Jessica asks

"Carlisle's only family was his father. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an Anglican pastor, leading hunts through London and the surrounding areas for witches, werewolves and vampires", Isabella says

"Is that how he was turned?" Sue asks

"Yes. He was out hunting one night and a vampire got the jump on him. When he was bitten he didn't once cry out in pain. He tried to kill himself but couldn't. The only way to kill a vampire is to tear them apart and burn the pieces", Isabella says

"What is Esme's full name?" Sue asks

"Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen", Isabella replies

"When was she born?" Renee asks

"1895", Isabella replies

"Where is she from?" Charlie asks

"Columbus, Ohio", Isabella replies

"When was she changed and what age was she?" Phil asks

"It was 1921 and she was 26", Isabella replies

"Who charged her?" Sue asks

"Carlisle did", Isabella says

"Does she have a power?" Ben asks

"No", Isabella replies

"What else can you tell us about her?" Jessica asks

"Esme was married before Carlisle to one Charles Evenson. He physically abused her. She eventually fell pregnant and escaped him. But she lost him two days after he was born to lung fever. Esme then walked to a cliff outside of town and jumped. Carlisle found her in the morgue after and her heart was still beating so he charged her", Isabella says

"Has she ever slipped up?" Charlie asks

"Yes. A couple times the smell of human blood was too much to resist", Isabella says, "Let's move on the Rosalie"

"What's her full name?" Angela asks

"It's Rosalie Lillian Hale", Isabella says

"When was she born?" Jessica asks

"1915", Isabella replies

"Where is she from?" Phil asks

"Rochester, New York", Isabella replies

"When was she turned? And what age?" Ben asks

"She was changed in 1933 at the age of 18", Isabella replies

"Who turned her?" Sue asks

"Carlisle turned her", Isabella replies

"Does she have a power?" Phil asks

"No", Isabella replies

"What can you tell us about her?" Renee asks

"I think it is best if I don't. It really isn't my story to tell", Isabella says, "Let's move on to Emmett"

"What's Emmett's full name?" Jessica asks

"It's Emmett McCarty Cullen", Isabella replies

"When was he born?" Angela asks

"1915", Isabella replies

"Where was he born?" Charlie asks

"In Gatlinburg, Tennessee", Isabella replies

"When was he charged and what age?" Renee asks

"He was changed in 1935 at the age of 20", Isabella replies

"Does he have a power?" Ben asks

"No but he is stronger than the avenge vampire", Isabella replies

"How was he turned?" Sue asks

"He was on a hunting trip in the Smoky Mountains when he was attacked by a bear. He was near dead when Rosalie found him. She carried him back to Carlisle who changed him after she begged him. They have been together ever since", Isabella says

"What about Alice?" Angela asks

"She doesn't remember her human life", Isabella says

"Does she have a power?" Ben asks

"Yes she can see the future", Isabella replies, "Now we move onto Jasper"

"What's his name?" Jessica asks

"It is Jasper Whitlock Hale", Isabella says

"When was he born?" Renee asks

"1844", Isabella replies

"Where is he from?" Charlie asks

"Houston, Texas", Isabella replies

"When was he charged and what age?" Sue asks

"He was changed in 1863 at the age of 19", Isabella replies

"Does he have a power?" Ben asks

"Yes he can both feel and manipulate the emotions around him", Isabella replies

"Can you tell us anything about him?" Renee asks

"I can't he didn't tell me. That was all he told me", Isabella replies

"What about Edward?" Jessica asks

"Edward's full name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen", Isabella replies

"When was he born?" Angela asks

"June 20th 1901", Isabella replies

"Where is he from?" Sue asks

"Chicago, Illinois", Isabella replies

"When was he changed and what age?" Renee asks

"He was changed in 1918 at the age of 17", Isabella replies

"Who changed him?" Sue asks

"Carlisle changed him because Edward's mother begged Carlisle to save his life. You see they were all dieing of Spanish Influenza. Edward's mum Elizabeth begged to Carlisle to save her son after he plea she passed away. Carlisle never had someone with him before decided to honour the womans plea and change her son", Isabella says

"Does he have a power?" Ben asks

"Yes he could read mines", Isabella says softly

Everyone gasps.

"He read our thoughts?" Jessica asks embarrassed

"Yes. But he tried not to listen", Isabella says

"That must have been embarrassing with him reading your thoughts", Angela states

"He could never read my mind", Isabella says

"How's that?" Ben asks

"We don't know he just couldn't", Isabella replies

"Can you tell us what happened with him?" Charlie asks

Isabella quickly tells them everything from when they first met, to the baseball game, to James and why she was in the hospital. To her birthday party and them leaving her.

"I am so sorry baby. That must have been hard on you", Renee says going over and hugging her

"Thanks Mum", Isabella says hugging her back.

"What is Marcus's connection to you?" Charlie asks

"We are mates Chief Swan", I say

"So if I say no to this you will do this anyway?" Charlie says

"Yes", Isabella says

"You said Volturi before. What are they?" Phil asks

I quickly tell them all about the Volturi.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Angela asks

"I am going to give you a chose. Either you can be changed or you can just live out your human lives", I say, "It is your chose"

"Marcus can you use you power on Charlie and I?" Sue asks

I quickly go into bond sight and I am glad with what see.

"Well?" Sue asks

"You too are soul mates", I say smiling with my arms wrapped armed my soul mate.

Sue quickly comes over to Charlie and kisses him deeply.

"Here that we belong together", Sue says

"Marcus could you do us?" Renee asks excidedly

"Sure", I say slipping into bond sight.

Soon I have had enough and pull myself out of bond sight.

"Well?" Phil asks

"You are both soul mates as well", I replay smiling

Renee jumps into Phil lap kissing him.

"Bella, Marcus could you do us?" Angela asks for her and Ben

"I will be happy to help you. Let's have a look", I say

I look at the bonds around Angela and must of them are tight and bright. The line going from her to Bella is bright, bright yellow. Those too must be really close. Soon I have what i am looking for and pull out of bond sight.

"What did you see?" Ben asks nervous

"You too are also soul mates congratulations", I say

Quickly the subject turns to who we are going to change and who's not.

"Bella are you going to be changed?" Charlie asks

"Yes. When I am ready", Isabella replies

"Well then I want to be changed I can't lose you again", Charlie says hugging Isabella

"If you're being changed I will be charged. I love you Charlie", Sue says kissing him

"What do you say Renee?" Phil asks

"I want to be charged I can't lose my daughter", Renee says

"Well then I will get changed too", Phil says

"I want to be charged. What do you say Angie?" Ben asks

"I guess so. I will be with you and Bella forever", Angela says kissing him

"If Angela and Ben are being changed I will be changed too then", Jessica says

"I guess now all we have to do is to decide when and how to fake your deaths", I say

This was a start of all our new lives…

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"Turn on the tv" Alice cries

"What's wrong Ali?" Jasper asks trying to comfort her.

"Everyone watch the news", Alice says with a sob

Emmett, Rose, Esme, I, Alice and Jasper sit down to watch whatever was in the news that was making her so upset

"8 die in Forks last night. It was at the home of Forks Chief of Police's house. 8 died in the firer. When asked why so many in this house a family friend says they were celebrating her breakup with a local boy who had just moved away. The first body to be indenified was Police Chief Charlie Swan, the next was Sue Clearwater who was dating Chief Swan. The next two have been identifided as Renee Higginbotham Dwyer (The Chief ex-wife) and her husband at the time Phil Dwyer. The next two had been holding hands at the time of death and have been identifided as Ben Cheny and Angela Weber. The next to be identifided was Jessica Stanley and lastly the police had to idendifided the last one to Isabella Marie Swan.

They have all been confirmed dead. A mass furnal will be held next week to honor the victioms"

Slowly Jasper turns off the tv and hugs Alice to him in comfort as she sobs. Emmett holds Rose as she starts to sob and I hold Esme tightly to me as she breaks down into sobs. Are daughter is gone. She is never coming back. What are we going to do without her...

* * *

**Author's Note 4: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**

**Author's Note 5: I am probably having major surgery in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

Second Chance at Life  
Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
New Life, New Pack  
Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
Different Life  
New Life  
Emmett's Revenge?  
My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
Sun Rise  
Alive  
True Mate  
Harry's Army  
Bella's Secrets  
Everything Changes  
Secret Life  
A Long Wait  
Secrets  
Together Again  
Into the Future  
Time Turner  
Bringing them Home  
One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


End file.
